H2O Just Add Anubis
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Nina and Patricia are really from Austrailia and they have a big secret. Their friends from home also have the same secret. Will thay find out each others secrets?
1. Swimming

H2O Just add Anubis

Nina's P.O.V.

All the students in Anubis House are going with me this summer to Australia to visit my home, my sister, and best friends. What no one knows except Fabian and Patricia is that I am actually from Australia and my sister and I live with our aunt, uncle, and cousin in the same house we grew up in. Another thing only Fabian and Patricia know is that I'm a mermaid. Fabian found out when it was a full moon and I swam to Mako Island from England, while he followed me in boat all the way. That night the moon pool added to my heat power with freeze, gel, and moving, shaping, and bending water in mid air. Patricia knew because she changed the same night I did. We were childhood friends and she would visit during the summers when she moved away. One summer she stole a boat and we drove to Mako Island. The boat ran out of fuel and we found the moon pool, got in, then the full moon went over the volcano it was beautiful. The next day we were mermaids. My sister, Emma, and I always tell each other our secrets. But I could never tell her this because if I did our friend Lewis would send me and Patricia to a Lab to be experimented on. Right now we are about to land in Australia. I can't wait to see Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Bella, Zane, Lewis, and Ash. Now we can finally show our real accents.

End of P.O.V.

Jerome- We landed.

Nina- Yes! Are you all ready to meet my family and friends?

Rest- Sure.

Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Bella- NINA! PATRICIA!

Nina, Patricia- EMMA! RIKKI! CLEO! BELLA! (Said in unison and using their Australian accent and everyone in the house was confused except Fabian, the girls hugged)

Lewis- Cleo why are we at the airport again and why did we need the big van? Wait is that Nina and Patricia? (All the girls nodded then Lewis gave them hugs) These girls wouldn't shut up about how much they have missed you.

Nina- It's good to hear that. Say, Patricia want to go for a swim to Mako? _**(In this whole story they will be talking in Australian accents)**_

Patricia- Sure why not, anyone else want to come. No, too bad. (Before anyone could answer they threw their bags in the truck and headed for the ocean)

Cleo- How come she is afraid of water when we asked her to go swimming when we were younger, but not with Patricia?

Emma- I don't know, Cleo. Do any of you know why? (She said while pointing to the Anubis people)

Fabian- She said that Patricia helped her get over her fear one day at Mako Island it was night and it was the only way of getting out. She has been swimming ever since.

Cleo- Do you know if it was a full moon that night?

Fabian- No, not at all, Why?

Rikki- No reason whatsoever.

Fabian- Well I am going to watch them swim. (Leaves to ocean when he sees Nina's orange tail) HEY BEAUTIFUL!

Nina- (To Patricia) hey I think we should head back, the sun is setting and it's a full moon and I don't think we want to get anymore powers.

Patricia nods and they swim back dry themselves and walk to Fabian then they walk home.

Nina- Guys we are back!

Emma- There you two are I was about to send out a search party.

Patricia- Someone was worried.

Elliot- (Jumps out with water guns and shoots the three) ha ha suckers.

Patricia, Nina, Emma- ELLIOT! (They run for different rooms.)

Cleo- (runs into the room Emma was in with Rikki.) What happened?

Emma- Elliot happened. You know I have never kept a secret from Nina, I don't know how I can keep this from her.

Rikki- We all want to tell her and Patricia but we can't. So suck it up, be a man, and dry your tail up.

Emma- Could you help me?

Rikki just sighed and used her power to dry her tail

_With Nina and Patricia _

Patricia- I really want to tell them too but we can't. We can't tell anyone but Fabian already knows.

_Amber P.O.V._

Nina and Patricia were talking in these weird accents and I don't know why oh well. But I think there is something going on with them because they went swimming right? But their hair wasn't wet. I will ask them tomorrow because I am tired.

_End of P.O.V._


	2. Full Moon Time

_**Disclaimer- I do not own H2O or House of Anubis**_

_Living room_

Lewis, Ash, and Zane are putting the plastic up over the windows. Fabian is also doing this but they don't know until they run into each other.

Zane- What are you doing? And who are you?

Fabian- Oh you never know when you need to cover windows. What about you why are you doing this? And I'm Fabian

Lewis- We are doing an experiment that is very sensitive to light so we are covering the windows.

Fabian- Cool

Nina- Are you done covering yet? Because I really want to come down now and so does Patricia.

Fabian- Yeah I am done come on down

Patricia- YAY!

Both girls run downstairs and jump on the couch

Emma- Aw I was going to sit there losers

Nina- To bad, so sad

Ash, Zane- Nina, Patricia what are you two doing here? (They hug both girls)

Nina- Summer break duh.

Rikki- So what are your plans for tonight?

Nina- You knows staying down here with Fabian and drinking bottled water with a straw, what about you?

Cleo- Same

Jerome- (Runs in soaked) did you know it is raining outside come on I got Amber to go out.

Fabian- Sure we got a couple hours before the moon rises. So I will go.

Nina- Well Trixie and I are coming down with a cold so maybe next time.

Emma- Us too a a a a achoo

Cleo- Oh yeah Rikki and me too

Zane- I will go out if Ash and Lewis go out

Ash, Lewis- Sure

They go outside for the hours until the moon rises but when they open the door Nina sees the moon and becomes moonstruck

Nina- You know maybe I will go out in the rain (Starts to walk to the door)

Patricia- No Nina, Fabian she is moonstruck.

Nina is slowing walking outside. When she gets outside she bolts to the dock and dives in.

Fabian- What are we going to do? You can't go out and I won't get to her in time.

Patricia- I don't care she is like a sister to me and she will not be out there alone during a full moon. _**(A/N never saw a nice Patricia coming did ya?) **_

Patricia goes to the door and looks up. Once she sees the moon she's moonstruck. She does the same Nina did she bolts to the dock and dives in.

Fabian- Oh great two girls on the loose and they are heading to Mako Island. At least I hope that is where they are going.

Rikki- You should not hope that.

Emma- We have to get to them before they get there.

Cleo- Emma we can't. Who's to say they are heading to Mako? Maybe they are going somewhere else.

Rikki- Yeah they said they hate that Island last summer. They also know about all those weird mermaid stories from there.

Emma- Your right, I shouldn't be worried.

Fabian- Well I am, Lewis you said you had a boat right?

Lewis- Yeah I do, why?

Fabian- I'm going to need it.

Lewis took Fabian to the boat and he took it to Mako. He searched the island and found the two girls on the beach but they had their tails.

Nina- Fabian? Is that you? Our tails won't go away.

Fabian- Yeah and I are not going anywhere and neither are you two until the morning.

Patricia- Fine, do you happen to have blankets. Just in case someone decides to explore the island tonight.

Fabian just nodded and walked to the boat and got blankets. He went back to the girls and covered them up. What the three didn't know was that Amber was watching all three of them from the trees.

_**Enjoy, I really hope I get more inspiration**_


End file.
